WFTX: God of Destruction Saga
by Primal Power
Summary: The Future Warrior travels to the era when Beerus the God of Destruction came to earth. As soon as she enters the era the change begins to occur. The Warrior witnesses the transformation of Goku becoming a Super Saiyan God and even fights Lord Beerus and Whis along with Trunks. But Demigra has a nasty plan to destroy history using Beerus. Will the Time Patrol be able to stop him?


I decided to say screw it and not get a beta for this while also giving the dbz community a solid middle finger. Enjoy.

* * *

I held the scroll in my hand and felt anxiety wash over me. Why was I scared, maybe it's because I was going into the era when Lord freaking Beerus God of Destruction came to earth to battle another god. I wish I had spoken to Glace and my brother beforehand, maybe even say hi to my little Majin friend, Dumplin. I nodded to Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time before I was teleported to the era.

I felt my feet touch the soft grass, I quickly observed my surroundings to make sure I hadn't landed anywhere to public. I look to my left and saw a group of people mingling. I dashed behind a white picket fence and silently observed the area. It looked like a party was going on, I can't really tell what the party was for but I suppose it doesn't matter.

I poke my head from the top of the fence and look around, tables, chairs, umbrellas, definitely a party. I spot Goten and a younger Trunks playing catch, nothing unusual there. I see Gohan in his Great Saiyaman costume (looks so ridiculous) with some strange kids and Videl. Piccolo was meditating (napping) in a secluded area like normal. Krillin, #18, and Tien were talking with Bulma. Lastly I saw Master Roshi that looked to be flirting with a waitress, not surprising in the least.

I looked to my far right and spotted Whis and Beerus sitting at a table. Whis seemed to be eating while Beerus looked rather bored. I continued to stare at the two, what was the change this time? It would definitely have something to do with either Beerus & Whis. I stared at Beerus, certain that Demigra would use him for the change. Beerus continued to do nothing more than scratch his ear. Man this is boring.

"You know, it's rude to stare." I heard Beerus say.

My skin went white at his words, he saw me. I sat on the ground in shock, I heard a gasp come from near me and spotted Vegeta hiding behind the fence like me. Was he spying on Beerus too? Strange. I must have let my energy slip and he detected it, damn. Suppressing my energy isn't something I can do well.

"Come on out girl, I know you're there." I heard Beerus speak once more. The gig was up.

I slowly stand up from behind the fence and cross over it. Beerus stared at me in curiosity then motioned for me to come closer. I did as he wanted and walked up to their table. Whis looked at me and said hello before going back to his drink. So polite.

"Another Saiyan eh, and a female at that, I thought there were only 5."

I rubbed the back of my hair and let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, funny story, well you see..." Damn it, I'm in quite the pickle now. What to say, what to say, what to say. "I was invited to the party and got here a little late."

Beerus eyed me up suspiciously, I don't think he's buying it.

"Well…. the Oracle fish never said anything about a Super Saiyan Goddess so it couldn't be you. You're free to go." He joked (right?).

I smiled then proceeded to slowly walk away.

"She's quite attractive." I thought I heard Beerus say.

Damn that was too close, hope I didn't mess anything up in time. I walked on the stone and away from Beerus, dammit when would the change occur. I looked up from the ground and saw Gohan looking at me and walking towards me. Oh shit.

"Hey, it's you." Gohan said as he came to a stop.

"Uh, I have to go." I said quietly and proceeded to walk away.

"Hey wait a sec, it's me Gohan. I haven't even learned your name. How about you join the party?"

I stopped and looked to Gohan, damn this isn't good.

"I'm sorry, I would love to, but I can't." I said with a wave then disappeared from his sight.

That was to close, he'll sure be suspicious. I let out a sigh of relief, then immediately drew in a sharp breath. Vegeta just shouted something about pudding then calmed down. I peeked around the corner and saw Vegeta offering a cup of pudding to Beerus. Beerus seemed well happy and was about to taste it. Then out of no where a ball hits Beerus in the bottom of the jaw and knocks the pudding onto the ground. My blood just went cold. This is the change!

Trunks and Goten ran over to the grown ups and apologized while Vegeta scolded them. Beerus slowly turned his head to the knocked over cup of pudding then back to Buu who had finished all of the pudding. He looked so furious, almost looks like he's twitching. His body began to glow a bright purple and his expression changed from irritation to anger.

"Now I'm MAD!" The God shouted.

Beerus let out a shockwave of energy and sent most of the party members back. Majin Buu and Piccolo gathered and took their fighting stances. I emerged from hiding and took my place behind the two.

"Before creation comes destruction..." Lord Beerus ominously said.

Piccolo took a step back. "Oh, no! Hurry up! Get him!" He shouted.

Steam came from the holes on Buu's head. "You call Buu stupid?! Buu make you candy!" The Majin said angrily.

Oh jeez, this could not get any worse. This could not get any worse. We're preparing to fight the goddamn God of Destruction. I wish I had written my will earlier.

"This is Lord Beerus… this… this battle started for the stupidest reason!" I heard Trunks say from the time nest."

Beerus turned his head to me and spoke. "Oh, it's you again. Have you come to fight me? Don't hold back." He said with a smirk then motioned for us to attack.

Majin Buu charged at Beerus and was immediately was blown away. Piccolo, fired an explosive wave at the god but the attack was repelled into space. I took a chance and used instant transmission to teleport straight behind Beerus and unleashed an uncharged Galick Gun. Beerus barely flinched by my attack. I flew into the air and began to throw various punches and kicks, with the final attack being an energy blast to the head. That seemed to have ruffled him.

"Good job! You must have done some real damage to Lord Beerus." Trunks said excitedly.

"Ha! Don't tease me like that." I said with a laugh.

Beerus glared at me and spoke. "If you don't give me my pudding, I'll punish you." He said calmly, how the hell does he manage to make a threat sound so natural.

I shook my head and back away slightly. "Bu-But, why me?"

Beerus then dashed to Piccolo with a kick to the side and an elbow to the neck. Buu proceeded to attack Beerus with a chocolate beam, Beerus simply repelled the attack and fired a ki blast at Buu which caused him to fly into the Capsule Corp building and pass out. Lastly Beerus delivered a strike to Piccolo's pressure point and rendered him unconscious.

"H-He won't stop?! And he's not even fighting at full power...!" Trunks said with fear in his voice.

"Why did I agree to this job?"

I looked over to the others and saw Gohan throw away his super hero garb and reveal his orange and blue gi. Wait, was he keeping that under his clothes?

"Goten! Trunks! Become Gotenks! We're going, too!" I heard Gohan tell the boys.

"Kay." The boys said simultaneously.

I took my attention away from Beerus and watched as the two did the fusion dance and became Gotenks.

"Hey, cat face! Are you seriously throwing a tantrum for some pudding! I'll beat you down so bad… then maybe you'll learn some manners and stuff." Gotenks said to Beerus.

Beerus turned his attention to the fused warrior. "You earthlings may eat it all the time, but it's utterly delectable to me. Pudding! Even the name is resplendent in deliciousness!"

"S-Shut up!" Gotenks said, clearly weirded out by his comment. Not exactly something you hear every day.

"Bad kids who defy a god… will be punished with a spanking!" Beerus then teleported behind Gotenks and fulfilled his claim and gave Gotenks a spank. Damn that looked painful. Gotenks fell from the sky and onto the ground with tears in his eyes, they won't be sitting for a week… or months.

"Gotenks, you have to go at full power or you'll lose." Gohan shouted, Gotenks clearly wasn't listening and was in no position to continue fighting.

Gohan traded punches with Beerus and locked fists. Gohan was giving his all and wasn't budging the god, Beerus however was barely using any of his power. Gohan jumped back and tried to deliver a flying kick, only to have Beerus grab his leg and send him into the ground below. Gohan had gotten so strong since his fight with Majin Buu and now he was next to useless in this fight.

"Mother is heading towards Lord Beerus! And she… ahh… she just got blown back!" Trunks said in a panic.

I looked over and saw Bulma on the ground in pain. Damn, wish I had kept track of everyone, why would she do something like that. She wasn't even close to matching his strength. I look to Beerus and and began to dash towards the god.

"H-How dare you hit my Bulma!" I heard Vegeta shout as he passed me and proceeded to knock around Beerus with insane force behind his fists.

"F-Father!" Trunks gasped.

"Curse you!" Vegeta shouted to the god.

"Amazing… this power is even bigger than Goku's! Do it, Father! Beat down that so called God of Destruction!" Trunks said. He was right, somehow Vegeta had gotten stronger than Goku, it must be from his rage of Bulma getting hurt. A lot of Saiyan power comes from emotion. Beerus however, was less than amused.

"You're not Super Saiyan God… I'm destroying earth and going home." Beerus said with anger behind his words.

"Not if I can help it! Beerus, why must you always destroy?" The answer was obvious, I don't know why Vegeta would ask that.

I finally joined in to help Vegeta, I threw a strong punch to his jaw, it seemed to leave a small mark but he gave no indication that it did any real damage. Vegeta continued with his barrage of punches while I charged up a Tri-Beam.

"Move!" I shouted to Vegeta. He got the message and jumped to the side while I fired it at Beerus. Dust gathered around the god and I was unable to tell if he was damaged by the blast. Vegeta had flown next to me and observed the attack. Silence fell for a few seconds before Beerus emerged from the dust and delivered a quick strike to Vegeta's pressure point. Vegeta fell to the ground and I was left alone to fight the god.

"Whis!" Beerus shouted.

"You rang, Lord Beerus." Whis said calmly as if he had not been aware of the struggle.

"It seems Super Saiyan God is nothing but a stupid fantasy like you said. Screw this. I'm destroying Earth and going home." Beerus said to his servant with a disappointed look on his face."

"Wait!" I heard Goku shout as he appeared before me and Beerus.

"To become a Super Saiyan God, I have to gather the energies of anyone who have a righteous heart!" Goku informed us.

"Everyone, share your strength with me!" Goku shouted.

The remaining saiyans gathered around Goku and transferred all of their energy into Goku. A large blue sphere of energy surrounded Goku and he emerged from the sphere with red hair, slightly skinnier build, and fire-like aura. Amazing, so that's a Super Saiyan God. I can't even sense his energy, come to think of it I can't sense Beerus's either.

"It's Goku. No… wait, he seems different. I can't sense his power level. Something's off…" Trunks said from the time nest.

"Congratulations. It seems that you have succeeded." Whis said from the sidelines.

"Really? I became a Super Saiyan God?" Goku said in astonishment.

"You'll find out when we fight. Now… come on. If you're stronger than me, I won't destroy Earth." Beerus said, he sure is looking forward to this fight.

* * *

I watched as the two engaged in an intense battle. They took their fight away from the party and fought throughout the Earth. I flew after them and tried my best to keep up with them. They were really fast for gods. I can't help but envy them. I wish I had that sort of strength. They went underground and were in some sort of cavern. I made my way into the crevice and entered the cavern. It looks like they're talking. Wait! Did Beerus's eyes just flash red for a second?

"W-wait… did Lord Beerus seem different just now?" Trunks asked me.

"Yeah he did, something is up. I have a bad feeling, Trunks." I said with worry.

"You should be careful! Demigra might try something crazy!" Trunks warned me.

Goku stood on opposite ends of the cave and were staring at each other.

"How does it feel to become a god?" Beerus said, breaking the silence.

"I never knew this level existed. I could have never gotten here on my own." He sounds so… upset.

"You seem dissatisfied. You don't enjoy the feeling of being a God?" Beerus picked up on Goku's tone same as I did.

"Kind of… I'm happy, but I hate how I couldn't fight you on my own, you know… without help."

"That pride was ultimately be your downfall." Beerus declared. He was right, even I would rather fight alone than with others. It makes me feel weaker when I have to rely on others,

Goku spoke up. "What are you talking about? Vegeta has a lot more pride than I do."

"And yet… he threw his pride away… to protect his friends." Beerus reminded Goku. When did Vegeta throw away his pride? Must have been before I got here.

"Amazing… right? I really respect him for that." Goku sounded proud of Vegeta. He must have done something extremely embarrassing.

"So you threw your pride away and became a god." Beerus hypothesized.

Goku unleashed his energy and dashed towards Beerus. "That's right!"

The two went into another struggle, Goku threw punches and blasts at Beerus and he just took. Goku gained some distance from the god which Beerus then proceeded to close that distance. Suddenly Goku's power dissipated from him and I was able to sense his energy again. Oh no, that's not good.

Beerus let out a scream and crashed into Goku but they still continued their fight. Beerus began launching ki blasts from all over his body which caused the cavern to cave in. I dodged the falling debris and watched as Goku was slowly being covered by the rocks. Dammit, I can't get to him.

"Gah, I will not let you destroy my WORLD!" Goku turned into a Super Saiyan and proceeded to break through the stone that covered him. I need to keep up with him. I quickly let out an energy blast through the stone above me and followed Goku as he ascended to the surface.

* * *

An exhausted Goku spoke with Beerus in space. I watched from the sidelines and observed their conversation. Apparently Goku had managed to absorb the power of Super Saiyan God form and made it his own. Beerus and Goku seemed to be in a good mood after the fight. It was a damn good scuffle and I'm proud to know that I had taken part in this battle. Beerus's eyes just turned red, oh no! Beerus gathered energy and created a giant ball that would surely destroy the earth.

"It's time… to destroy earth!" Beerus shouted.

"Oh no, he's serious… deadly serious!" Trunks said to me.

"Wait, is that… Demigra!"

I spotted Demigra in his astral form. "Look… even Beerus has his weaknesses. Now he is my puppet. Now... no one can stop him."

Goku was to weak to stop this attack, and I was no where near the strength of a god. "No… STOP!" Goku collapsed but was quickly caught by Whis.

Demigra grinned at the situation. Oh no, I was unable to stop Demigra from changing history. Now everyone is going to pay the price. "It's all over, everything will be destroyed. Demon God Demigra shall rule."

I look over to Beerus and began charging my energy for one last attempt to save history. I see Beerus smirk, then throw his Sphere of destruction at Demigra. "What! Impossible!" Demigra shouted as he dodged the attack.

"By the way, I knew you were there. You see, my friend…" Beerus flew down next to me and continued. "I faked being hit by you." Beerus closed his eyes and focused his attention on Demigra. "Trying to control me… that's blasphemous."

"Amazing Lord Beerus! The tables have turned!" Trunks shouted in excitement.

Beerus slowly flew towards the Demon God. "Demigra, was it? I guess. I'll just destroy you instead." Beerus lifted his finger and shot out a beam of ki from his fingertip. It was so precise it could have taken Demigra down with a headshot.

Demigra quickly dodged the attack and took a fighting stance. I took my own and began charging my energy. This is going to be a fun fight, with the God of Destruction on our side there's no way we can lose.

"You seem like an evil guy. so I'll enjoy destroying you." Beerus said with a smile.

"I'll be taking this person to earth first. Lord Beerus, please be careful not to destroy things, unnecessarily." Whis chimed in.

Beerus scratched his ear and replied. "I… don't know about that."

I gathered energy in the tips of my fingers and threw it at Demigra, he took the hit and staggered. Beerus was instantly in front of him and delivered a few kicks to his stomach before slamming him downwards with a hit to the head.

"Gotta say… it's reassuring that we have the God of Destruction on our side! With Lord Beerus backing us, Demigra won't stand a chance!" Trunks said with a newfound confidence.

Demigra swung his staff at me which I reacted with a quick snap behind his back and a kick to the spine. He was sent a few feet away before he regained his composure, and launched a barrage of ki blasts at me. I dodged the blasts and sent of a few of my own. They made contact and temporarily stunned him. Beerus grabbed Demigra by the neck and kicked him to the side with considerable force.

"Tch… I believe I can't fight in this form any longer. Oh well… it's no matter. This battle is not even supposed to exist in history. The longer and harder we fight, the larger the distortion in the crack of time will become."

I ignored Demigra's comment and began to gather energy from the earth to power the spirit bomb. Beerus kept Demigra busy while I finalized the energy and sent it at Demigra. He took the damage from the energy rather well and continued to fight. Dammit, this was going nowhere, I need to finish the fight. I gathered energy into my fist and launch myself into Demigra's chest. I simply went through him and finally broke the illusion. Demigra looked to me with an accomplished demeanor.

"Very well… my mission is complete." He said before disappearing.

Beerus put his arms on his waist. "I'm sorry, what's that." He looked to me with a questioning glance, I simply shrugged my shoulders in response. Beerus flew towards me with his hands behind his back. "Tell me, what is he planning?"

"I…uh." I stumbled over my words, it's not easy to speak to a god. "He's planning to destroy time by changing certain events in history. This, being one of them. I work with the Supreme Kai of time to correct these changes." Beerus scratched his jaw and looked down to the earth.

"Whis!"

Suddenly Beerus's servant appeared behind me, I jumped at his sudden appearance. Whis also held a bowl of ice cream in his hands, when did he get that?

"You rang, Lord Beerus?"

"I need you to take me and our friend here to the time nest." Beerus asked.

I held my hand up and gained their attention. "I actually have that covered. Just grab onto me." Beerus just gave me a strange look and grabbed onto my shoulder while Whis grabbed the other shoulder. "Alright Trunks, I'm ready to head back."

"Ok, gimme a sec." Trunks said before we were teleported.

* * *

I walked up to Trunks, he had his back to me so he must have not seen our 'guests'.

"Oh welcome back." He said while turning around, boy was he surprised. "Hey! W-W-Who… Who's that with you?!"

"Well… let's just say they wouldn't let me leave without them. That good? Good." I said with a smile.

"This whole situation with Demigra has been weird. But this… this is nuts!" Trunks said in surprise, he had his head down and scratched the back of his skull. I can agree with him on that.

"Look it's the Time Nest. It's been awhile since I last came here." Beerus said while looking around.

"Oh! They are the Time Patrollers the Supreme Kai of Time hired." Whis informed Beerus.

The Supreme Kai of Time walked down the stairs and stopped dead when she noticed Beerus.

"Oh my, Lord Beerus! It has been quite a while, hasn't it." She said with fear and surprise in her voice.

Beerus just cut straight to chase. "That ingrate Demigra tried to make a fool of me, so I want to find out where he is."

"He's imprisoned in the crack of time. However, I fear… I fear he may break out soon." The Kai said with worry in her voice.

"I see. So he was changing history to create some sort of exit for himself." Whis had understood what she meant.

"Okay. Then… right when he comes out. I'll destroy him." That might have been a joke if he didn't sound so serious.

"No no no, please don't! Lord Beerus, please, if you fight in this world , this dimension of time would be completely destroyed!" Supreme Kai of Time pleaded to Beerus.

"I know. Because I'm the God of Destruction." I couldn't help but chuckle at Beerus's remark, it was so nonchalant that it sounded like a joke, but in fact he was dead serious.

I looked to the Supreme Kai of Time with a big smile. "You can't argue with that."

Supreme Kai of Time looked to the ground and back to Beerus, hopefully she had an idea. "Well, uh…" We're doomed. "Oh, yes! I'll make delicious meals for you if you promise me you won't fight here. Cool?" That's actually not a bad idea, from what I saw he really loves food. Just look at the guy, you can see his ribs, that cat needs all the meat he can get.

I saw Beerus's ears perk up in excitement. "Delicious… No I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'll have to pass on that." Guh, so close.

Trunks leaned in next to me and whispered in my ear. "That only would have made him angrier. Her cooking is more destructive than Beerus."

"Huh?!" The Supreme Kai of Time shouted in confusion.

Then Trunks entered the conversation. "With all due respect, let us take care of Demigra." He's right. "Yeah let me and Trunks handle this, we can do it." I said to the God.

"No. He tried to use me. That's unforgivable. Besides, can you even beat Demigra?" He said almost immediately.

Me and Trunks smiled. "We will definitely win!" Trunks assured him, "You can bet your Godly powers we will." I added.

Trunks continued. "Please, just give us… give us a chance, the lives of everyone we care about are on the line."

Beerus held his hand up to his chin. "Hmm."

Whis looked to Beerus and caught his attention. "Lord Beerus. Considering all things, why not… try testing them?"

Beerus looked to the ground and was thinking to himself. He looked back to Whis with his mind made up. "A test… that might be good. Let's see how well you do against Whis and myself…" Wait, did he just say….

"Yes! Thank you very much!" Trunks said quickly.

"Trunks! What the hell are you thinking!" I shouted at Trunks while I hit hit him upside the head.

"Ow!" Trunks rubbed the top of his head. "What was that for?"

"Lord Beerus, you mean I have to fight, too?" Whis complained.

"Lord Beerus, with all due respect, do you think having Whis fight is really necessary." I said to the man sized cat.

Beerus looked to Whis. "You did suggest this."

Whis let out a sigh. "Oh, fine…"

Supreme Kai of Time began to shout at us. "Hey hey! Stop it! You can't do that here! Go...go… I don't know, just go somewhere else!"

Beerus shook his head in annoyance. "You're so selfish… oh, fine...we'll go. We'll go. It's been awhile since I visited the Time Nest… I'd rather just hang around for a bit."

"Good Idea Lord Beerus, I'd love to have a warm up before I start. Trunks, do you want to join me?" I asked Trunks.

"Sorry, but I have to sharpen my sword. It's gotten a little dull since I last fought with Mira." Trunks said with a smile.

Whis looked to me. "Now, come see me when you are ready, so we can begin."

I nodded and walked into the field of grass. I began to throw punches and kicks into the air. I spotted Beerus lying against the time nest, looks like he was taking a nap. I continued with my warm up, wasn't very fun doing it by myself. I wonder if…

"Hey, Supreme Kai of Time, do you want to spar with me?" I asked with a smile.

She gave me a look and and started to scream. "No way! I can't fight! Besides, you're lucky I even let you warm up here!" Yeesh, she was no fun.

I continue with my warm up and spot Trunks walking out of the Time Nest with his sword on his back. Maybe he can spar with me now.

"Hey Trunks, want to spar with me?" I asked.

Trunks looked at me nervously. "Uh… n-no thanks."

"What? Oh come on! No one wants to spar with me." Why does no one want to spar. This isn't fair at all.

"I don't recall being asked." Beerus spoke up.

"Oh sorry Lord Beerus, I didn't think you would want to spar. You looked like you were taking a nap."

Beerus stood up and started walking towards me. "Nonsense, I would love a warm up." He grinned and put his hands behind his back. He just stood there with a perfect posture, strange way to fight.

"No!" Supreme Kai of Time shrieked. "No sparing between you two, at least not here!"

"Aw… but Supreme Kai of Time-"

"No buts!" She pointed a finger and seemed aggressive.

"Ok." I sounded like a little kid that didn't get what she wanted.

Whis walked up to me with his eyes closed and a smile. "So, are you ready?"

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. "Yeeees."

Beerus looked to me. "Oh, you are? Ready then?" I simply nodded.

Trunks walked up next to me and nodded his head in excitement. "Yes! Let's do it!

I held my hand up suddenly. "Wait! Can we eat first?"

Trunks and the Supreme fell to the ground in surprise.

"What? A growing Saiyan's gotta eat."

* * *

Trunks and I stood at one end of the Wastelands while Whis and Beerus stood at the other end. Beerus grinned and I took my fighting stance. This was going to be a damn good fight. I released my power to give them a good show of my potential then flew right towards them. Trunks doesn't fight as often anymore so hopefully he hasn't gotten rusty.

"Oh sweet kitty Christ, this is going to be tough."

I struck Beerus in the chest, I quickly got my footing and threw a hook to his jaw and a kick to the stomach. Beerus just took the attacks and jumped over me and landed right behind me. He kicked my back which caused me to be sent into a boulder. I crashed into the rock and quickly regained my composure and engaged Whis.

I dashed and tried to punch Whis but he simply grabbed my fist and tossed me to the side. Damn he's tough. I used Instant Transmission to get behind Whis and executed my Orin Combo, I kicked Whis into the air and fired a Light Grenade. Whis took the blow and quickly dashed towards me, he swung his staff and hit me in the side and then proceeded to hit me multiple times with it. I fell backwards and hit the ground with a solid thud. I pushed myself from the ground and stood up. I powered up using Kaioken in front of Whis, he just smiled at my transformation. He's kinda creepy.

I jumped backwards to gain some distance and charged the Kamehameha and fired it at Whis. He deflected the attack and disappeared from my sight. I looked around to find him but stopped when I felt someone tap my shoulder… crap. I turned my head to look at Whis and he simply flicked me away. Damn, how the hell does a flick hurt? My transformation wore off and I felt a large amount of strain on my body. I flew into Whis and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks in a serious combo and and used Hawk Charge to send Whis in the opposite direction.

"It's a surprise how well you are doing against us. Delightful! Now… how about we just leave it to them?" Whis said to Beerus.

"I don't know. I never change my mind about anything." Beerus replied, damn he's stubborn

My eyes flicked to the sight of Trunks swing his sword at Beerus, the god was either dodging the strikes or blocking them. Then Trunks brought his hand out and blasted Beerus with a powerful ki blast to finish his Burning Slash. Beerus rushed through the dust and slammed his fist into Trunks gut. His eyes widened in pain and he was sent flying backwards.

Whis swung his staff at my feet to which I jumped above him and levitated in front of the sun. Whis looked up at me and was greeted to my favorite technique.

"Solar Flare!" I yelled.

Whis was temporarily blinded and held his eyes. I quickly charged towards Beerus and Trunks to assist my partner. Beerus was preparing to finish off Trunks when I dashed in front of my Half-Saiyan comrade and used Spirit Explosion to ward off the attack. I grabbed Trunks and dashed away from Beerus. I gave Trunks an energy capsule to heal himself. Beerus was charging up his Sphere of Destruction. Damn, that ball of ki looked like the sun.

"Trunks, we need to go Super Saiyan and finish the fight." I looked over to Trunks and he smiled at me.

"Good idea. Take this, you'll need all of your energy." Trunks tossed me an Aura Capsule. I quickly opened the capsule and swallowed the liquid inside. My energy is returning just like that.

Trunks and I both turn SSJ and start to charge our ultimate attacks. Trunks gathered energy into his Finish Buster and I charged my Final Flash. Beerus finally finished charging his attack and launched it at us.

"NOW!" I shout to Trunks as he combine our powers.

"Last Blast!" I fired the final flash.

"Finish Buster!" Trunks threw his attack.

* * *

"You're both not bad." Beerus said to us with a smile. Whis held the same expression.

"So uhhh… how did we do on our test?" Trunks asked nervously.

Beerus looked to Whis then back to us. "I'm going home to have a nap before I go out to destroy Demigra. Seems like a good idea. Know what I mean? If someone just so happens to defeat Demigra in the meanwhile, then… so be it." Beerus finished then rubbed his eyes.

"Huh? Oh… t-thank you very much!" Trunks said.

"Thank you so much Lord Beerus. You won't regret this." I said with the biggest smile.

"Phew." Supreme Kai of Time wiped her forehead.

Beerus looked to Whis. "Let's go home, Whis."

"Yes. Lord Beerus will not wake for years once he sleeps. Assume that you will not be receiving any further help from us. Good luck… and goodbye."

Beerus slowly walked up to me and laid a soft kiss on my forehead. I widened my eyes and blushed at the sudden affection. Beerus smiled at me and walked back up to Whis.

"It seems you still have it, Lord Beerus." Whis commented.

"When did I ever lose it?" Beerus said as he grabbed onto Whis and they teleported away. Supreme Kai of Time waved her hand back and forth at the parted gods.

"We're drawing close to the final battle with Demigra. We can't lose against him, got it? The fate of the world rests entirely in our hands." Supreme Kai of Time ordered us.

"Yes!" Trunks said simply. Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time walked off into the Time Nest. I was left outside still staring into the sky.

* * *

It took me a long time to do this and I had to replay the saga multiple times to do this. I'm probably gonna get some hate from the community for having Beerus be tender like that. But I honestly don't care. If they don't like it then they can fuck right off. I didn't ask them to read this... sorry I'm a little scenes from the movie was really fun and my favorite part was when Goku was escaping from the cavern. I liked giving Yin some lines during the conversations, the Future Warrior is only heard speaking when using a specific move like the Kamehameha, Galic Gun, Tri-Beam, etc.

I would also like to say that I would extremely appreciate some fan art of Yin. I can give the details of her appearance by the numbers in DBX. If I could get a picture of Yin fighting Beerus I would absolutely adore the person and use it for the cover.

I'm sure there are some grammar errors in the story and I won't correct them. I do not know what saga I will write next, just remember that I always except ideas and suggestions to the make the story even better. Leave a comment telling me what you think, they really motivate me to write the next. See you around.

 **EDIT** : I would like suggestions on what saga to do next. Until then I will be brainstorming.


End file.
